Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by jigenslove
Summary: Spoiler alert The events in this story take place after 'The Halfblood Prince' incidents. Please read and review, or else ill be really sad...


Disclaimer I do not own any of thesecharacters, I merely borrowed them for my own fun, they belong to J.K. Rowling, lucky bum...

SPOILER ALERT This story takes place after the eventsin"The Half-Blood Prince"

Severus stood stone still as he looked out into the black night that surrounded Spinners' End. A small sigh escaped his lips. 'This is getting too hard.' he thought to himself. 'I've changed sides so often, I've almost forgotten what my orders are.' His mind floated back to that night so many months ago, the night that had forced him to flee the only home he had actually felt safe in. His eyes narrowed slightly as he felt a burning in his left forearm. The dark lord was calling for him. Snape buttoned the top of his coat, grabbed his cloak and disapparated.

When he arrived at the dark lord's side seconds later he say a figure tied to a chair. The figure raised its head. Potter. He had managed to get himself caught again. Snape sneered at the boy, his concern buried deep within.

"Ah, Severus, my friend."

Snape cringed inwardly when Voldemort called him that, but a smug smile spread slowly across his face."My Lord." he answered as he bowed. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, as you see, we have finally managed to catch the elusive Harry Potter. Thanks to Draco Malfoy of course, he finally proved useful. Using polyjuice potion he disguised himself as Hermione Granger and was able to lure him here." Snape sneered again at Potter, 'How could he be that foolish? For a boy of only seventeen, he had seen polyjuice potion used numerous times, even used it himself.'

"Snape! I'll kill you! I swear, if I ever get out of here, I'll kill you"

"Yes, yes Potter." Snape rolled his eyes.

"You're nothing but a cowardly traitor!"

Snape's normally sallow skin turned the slightest bit red with anger. 'Control yourself, Severus.'

"I knew from the first time I set eyes on you you couldn't be trusted." spat Harry. "You killed Dumbledore to save your own miserable skin." He turned to Voldemort, "Why are you smiling? He'll end up turning on you again like he did before."

Voldemort's smile faded, "What do you mean 'before'? Severus has been nothing but faithful to me, I can see it in his thoughts."

Harry laughed, "Didn't you know? He's an occulimens."

"What!"

Snape's eyes widened for a split second but narrowed as Voldemort wheeled around to face him. "My Lord, I-" but before he could finish, Snape was driven to his knees. Voldemort had used the cruciatus on his. His face contored with pain but he would not allow himself to scream.

Finally the pain subsided. "Snape," Voldemort laughed grimly, no lomger calling him Severus, "You really had me fooled. I knew there was something about you. He's a occulimens, Potter?"

"And," Harry started. 'No, don't.' Snape silently prayed that Harry would keep quiet. "He's a legilimens."

Voldemort's eyes glared with rage, and Snape was again racked with pain. "How DARE you betray me, Snape! You've forgotten your place," his voice calmed. He held Snape in the cruciatus curse, "Tell me Snape, do you think you can withstand this?"

Severus' body writhed in anguish, but he would not allow Voldemort to find out the truth about Albus. He looked at Harry, he was smiling. "That's better than you deserve, 'Snivellus'." Harry bellowed. "You are the reason my parents died! You're the reason Sirius is dead! You killed Dumbledore!"

Severus managed to close his eyes and mustered enough strength even through the curse, to speak, "You do not know what you are talking about boy."

Voldemort laughed, "Enjoing this Harry?" Snape's body finally stopped convulsing. "Fifteen minutes Snape, very impressive. Even the Longbottoms couldn't stand that from that twit Lestrange, and what is she compared to me? Lucius!" He called, "Bring this filth to my chambers, tie him up and do not fail me."

Malfoy nodded, and bound Severus with invisible ties, not that he would have been able to put up much of a fight anyway.

"Tell me Harry," said Voldemort with a smile. "What else has our 'dear' Professor Snape been up to?"

All of a sudden, a thought struck Harry, just before Snape arrived the night Dumbledore died. "He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine." That was it, he hadn't been begging Snape to spare him, that was far beneath him, he was begging him to save Draco. That's what their fight had been about when Hagrid had seen them arguing. Snape hadn't killed Dumbledore, how could he if even Voldemort couldn't do it? He was in hiding.

The smile on Voldemort's face twisted into a sneer. Although Snape had tried to teach Harry to close his mind, the boy could not get past his disdain for Severus and Voldemort easily probed the thoughts flashing into his head.

"So, the old man is alive, but where is he?" With a flick of his wrist, Harry began to writhe in his chair against his bonds. Within seconds he was screaming, begging for mercy. "I don't know where he is! Please, stop!" Convinced that Potter did not know where he was hiding, Voldemort broke off the curse.

"You may not know where he is, but I bet I know how to find out. Thank you, Harry, you have been most useful." With that he left the room.

Harry slumped in his chair, he knew the fate that awaited Snape, and yet he still felt he deserved it. 'I hope the bastard suffers.' he thought coldly, despite the fact that he now knew Dumbledore was alive.

"Well, well, Snape, I suppose you had us all fooled." he said with a smile that soon turned into a sneer. "Where is he?" While Voldemort was busy with Potter, Severus had time to recover slightly.

"My Lord, I have been nothing but faithful to you"  
"Liar!" he shouted, turning red. "I saw the boy's thoughts, you tried to teach him occulimency. Lucius was right about you, he said you couldn't be trusted. How I underestimated you." Severus writhed again in anguish, this time bound by invisible cords. But still he did not cry out. "Tell me where the old fool is and I will spare you." This was of course a lie, Severus knew that, even if it wasn't he would not have told Voldemort where Albus was. When he returned to the school after leaving the Death Eaters, the only one who believed in him was Albus. He was the only man he ever considered a friend, he would not betray him to save his own wretched life. "You are very stong Snape, you know how I hate to waste power, and yours is great. I would give a dozen Malfoys or Lestranges for you."

Snape was finally released. His crumpled body lay on the floor, shaking slightly but his voice was strong, "You will be defeated, Voldemort, if I must die in the fight, so be it."

The dark lord turned bright red with fury, none of his followers had ever dared to speak his name. He knew Snape would never again follow him. "Fine, as you wish." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Severus. "Avada Ked-" but before he could finish, a ball of red and gold flames appeared between the two men. Fawkes flew at Voldemort and knocked the wand from his hand. "You!" he spat.

Before anything else was said, a tall white-haired wizard apparated at Severus' side, "Are you alright my friend?"

"You should not have come here, Albus! Leave, take Harry and leave, now!" Severus pushed Dumbledore out of the way and recieved the full blast of the cruciatus curse Voldemort had meant to hit Dumbledore with. This time he did scream, not for long, but he did scream. His eyes pleaded Dumbledore to leave him and get Harry and himself out. "Fawkes will stay with you, Severus." he said as he rushed out the door to free Harry. Voldemort turned to follow Dumbledore but was suddenly racked with pain. Fawkes had returned Severus' wand to him and was helping him to stand. Voldemort shook as he turned to face his former Death Eater.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled Snape.

"You still hope to defeat me?" asked Voldemort, who was starting to bleed from several deep cuts on his face. He laughed, "You aren't nearly strong enough now."

"Not alone he isn't, but together the three of us are, Tom." Said Dumbledore calmly as he walked back into the room with Harry staggering at his side. "And with the Order and the Ministry fighting your Death Eaters, it seems you are outnumbered."

"No!" cried Voldemort. "You will never fully be rid of me, not as long as one of my followers remains loyal to me, I shall return!" Realizing this was a fight he could not win, Voldemort disapparated.  
Snape crumpled to the floor, finally no longer able to stand. It had taken all the strength he had left to just hold his wand level and steady. Albus ran to his side. "Harry, we must return to Hogwarts at once. I fear we may nearly be out of time for poor Severus."

Harry nodded, he hated Snape for what he had done in the past, but how many times had Snape saved his life and stood for the right side. He thought back, everytime he had accused Snape of some wrongdoing, Snape had been innocent. Harry hung his head in shame, he knew it was wrong to hold such a grudge against the man. He himself had mouthed off to Snape the first time he spoke to him, and openly showed his contempt for the teacher. Dumbledore picked up the limp body of his friend, who was now paler than Harry had ever seen him. He nodded to Harry and they disapparated with Fawkes quickly following suit. When they apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts, McGonagall and Hagrid were standing guard.

"Minerva, Severus has been severly hurt. Hagrid, run ahead of us and tell Madam Pomfrey to be prepared."

Neither Hagrid nor McGonagall moved. Hagrid's mouth gaped open and Minerva swayed slightly.

"Albus?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Move! Can't you see he's dying? Hagrid, go!"

This outbusrt was enough to get the huge man moving. He tore up the path to the school shouting for Madam Pomfrey. Minerva was still in shock when Dumbledore brushed by her followed closely by Harry. "Albus, Albus you're alive?"

"Yes, it would seem so wouldn't it?"

"But how? Severus...Potter..."

"I promise I will explain all of this once Severus is safely taken care of."

Minerva nodded and for the first time looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Harry had been in a state of shock himself since he finally realized that Snape was on their side.

"Are you alright boy?" she asked again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Professor." Harry stopped walking. "Snape didn't kill him. I saw him do it, but I didn't see what was going on. I heard the headmaster talking to Draco, practically telling him their plan, but I still didn't get it. this is all my fault, Snape's going to die and it's all because of me."

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can cure him." But the look on McGonagall's face told Harry she was far from sure of that fact.

By the time Harry and Professor McGonagall reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had already begun working on Severus, she told Professor Dumbledore she would try her best, but she wasn't sure if Snape would make it through the night. He was severly injured, the crucio curse had ravaged his body.

Moments later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came flying into the infirmary. Rumors spread quickly through Hogwarts and the trio had been desperatly worried about their friend. When they arrived the first person they saw was not Harry, but Snape laying unconscience on a bed.

"What's HE doing here?" cried Hermione. Then she spotted Dumbledore and for once she was speechless. "P-P-Professor Dumbledore?"

Ron and Ginny turned to look at the man standing near the bed talking to Professor McGonagall. All three of them stood with their mouths gaping open. Harry walked slowly over to them and was tightly embraced. Ginny and Hermione kissed him. "Snape..." he started, but couldn't finish.

"Harry, what happened?" asked a thoroughly confused Ron. Harry told his friends how Draco had tricked him and how Voldemort had captured him. When he came to the part where Snape was tortured by Voldemort he started to cry. If Snape died, it would be his fault because he was too stupid to put two and two together.

"Cheer up mate, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's to nasty to die." Ron said, trying his best to sound convincing, but one look at the body on the bed was enough to put more than just a slight doubt in anyone's mind.

"Right, Madam Pomfrey is a very skilled witch." added Hermione.

As if oblivious to all of the commotion until now, Madam Pomfrey looked up from Severus. "I've done all I can. It's up to him now, Albus." Then she noticed the four teenagers. "Mr. Potter, come here." she knew the others would not leave his side, so she did not even bother to tell them to go. "Are you all right? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm alright, Madam Pomfrey. My muscles ache a little, but," he looked at Snape, "I'm fine."

She seemed to accept this answer but insisted that Harry take a small jar of ointment for general aches and pains and sent the four out of the room.

By now, everyone in the castle had heard of Harry, Dumbledore and Snape's return and they were eager to find out as many details as possible. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice was booming through the halls, "All students and teachers are to report to the Great Hall at once."

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were nearly trampled in the wave of students and teachers rushing to take their seats. When everyone was assembled, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Only four of the people gathered did not gasp at the sight of the headmaster.

"Good evening everyone, I am glad to once more be here, though I wish the circumstances of my return were different. You see, I was not in fact killed by Professor Snape, he merely aided in my escape so that I could better prepare myself for a great fight with Lord Voldemort." The entire assembly cringed in unison at the sound of the name 'Voldemort'. "Unfortunately," he went on, "one of our students was taken tonight, he is safe now, but if not for the quick thinking of Professor Snape, I do not know if he would be."

"Where is Snape?" called someone from the Gryffindor table.

"Professor Snape is in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey has done all she can for him and now we must wait. I trust that everyone will have kind thoughts for him." Some people scoffed at this remark, but a glare from Dumbledore was enough to quiet everyone. "Professor Snape has been through a great deal helping the Order and I expect you all to show him the respect he deserves. Now, I want all of you to go back to your dormitories and get a good night's rest."

The doors to the great hall opened and the students filed out. All that is except for Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Professor Dumbledore had expected this and bade them to follow him, McGonangall, Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid up to his office. When they arrived, they saw that Mr. Filch had just brought Remus Lupin, and Bill, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur Weasly up to the office as well. Before they knew what was happening Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were scooped into Mrs. Weasly's arms. It seemed impossible that all four of them could fit into one hug, but they did. When the others let go, Harry remained in Molly's arms. She did not find this the least bit unusual and held him, stroking his hair as he cried softly, ashamed at what he had said and thought.

They had been told by Mr. Filch that Professor Dumbledore had called them here, so the inital shock of finding him alive had worn off by the time Harry's crying had subsided.

"Albus? You're alive, how?" Asked Arthur, who was completely bewildered.

"I was never dead, Arthur. Severus merely provided a cover for me to go into hiding so that I might prepare myself." Dumbledore sighed as he sat down. He looked to Fawkes' perch, he was still with Severus in the hospital wing and would remain there until there was a change in his condition per Dumbledore's orders. He proceeded to tell the people gathered in his study the full events of the evening. A few minutes into the speech, Madam Pomfrey excused herself to go check on Severus, she felt she had left him too long as it was. When Dumbledore finished, noone spoke for a good five minutes.

"I should have gotten it, Professor." Harry said at last. "What you said to Draco, that night, how could I not have seen it?"

"Hindsight is always 20/20 Harry. Severus has been readying himself for this day for many years, do not blame yourself. If anyone is to blame, it is I. I should have told someone of our plans, but I thought it too risky incase Voldemort used his legilimancy. I thought only Severus and I would be able to fight him off." He bowed his head and sighed deeply.

"Albus," started Minerva. "I'm sure..." but she could not finish her thought.

Just then Fawkes appeared in a ball of flame on the perch beside Dumbledore. The bird winked at it's master and Dumbledore cheered considerably. A smile lit his face. "You can't keep that boy down, you never could, isn't that right Lupin?"

Lupin was just as confused as the rest of the group. "What headmaster?"

Dumbledore laughed.

"Severus, lie down." said Madam Pomfrey in a comanding voice. "If you don't lie down, I'll have to restrain you."

"Let me up!" Even though his voice was weak, it would have chilled any student within earshot of the infirmary. Snape tried to sit up, he was in a lot of pain, but he was not one to admit it, so he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Madam Pomfrey's threat to restrain him was an idle one, he had been through too much to risk it, but she also didn't want him to hurt himself because of his pride. As he stood, the world before him began to swim and darken, he felt his knees buckle under him and he started to fall. But before he hit the ground he felt someone step beside him and brace him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Sit down, Severus. Do not let your pride get the better of you."

With a grumble, Snape settled back into the bed. He realized with dawning horror that there were sixteen sets of eyes watching him, helpless as he was. He puffed out his chest and the normal glint of disdain was back in his eyes, defying any of them to make a comment. Even in his weakend condition, he struck terror into all but Minerva, Lupin and Albus. "You should not have let Voldemort see you. You should have gone straight to Potter and left."

"You're welcome." Albus could see through to the real meaning behind Severus' comment.

"Professor Snape," started Harry. "I, I'm sorry, I..."

Severus let out a heavy sigh. Everyone knew that Snape wanted to be left alone if he must stay here, they started to leave. "Potter, stay." There was a tiredness in his voice noone could have missed.

Harry's heart sank like a stone, but he stayed back. He knew that even after tonight, Snape would not hurt him. "Yes, sir?"

"Back to sir? No, 'Snivellus'?" Harry cringed, why hadn't he bitten his tongue? Snape was right, he needed to control his emotions. "Potter, I know you saw me that night. I know the headmaster petrified you. You did as he expected you would. I was not to let Malfoy become a killer, nor was I to let him die. I told Professor Dumbledore my situation and we came up with that plan. It has been harder than you can ever know, what I have had to endure since then, deceiving Voldemort." Snape closed his eyes and laid back. His breathing was shallow and labored. Harry was about to leave thinking he had fallen asleep when Snape spoke again. "I am sorry your parents died, Harry, but do not let hatred brew in your heart, many good men have turned bitter over such things."

"How can you say that! You caused-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Snape yelled, "Don't you think I know that! I have spent years chastising myself, I did not like your father or his friends, but," he sighed again. "There is nothing else I can say, Potter. Just go."

Harry stormed out of the room, Snape closed his eyes and lay there deep in thought. His mind wandered back to the night he had overheard the prophecy of Voldemort's downfall. A tear ran down Severus' cheek.

"That greasy git! He, he sat there and told me to get over it! Can you believe it?" Harry was furious. "And here I was feeling bad for him!"

"Harry Potter." said a stern voice from behind him. Harry turned and found Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. "I thought I made myself clear, you are to show respect when talking about Professor Snape."

"Professor, he-"

"I do not want to hear it. You will show him respect, this is one thing I must insist upon. He has risked his life at my bidding more times than I can count, the least I can do is make sure that he is treated with dignity and respect. His life has been very hard."

"Did Voldemort kill HIS parents?" Asked Harry cheekily.

"His parents are none of your concern, Mr. Potter. You would do well to not speak of that which you do not understand."

"Everyone keeps telling me that! Why don't you just explain it to me?"

"Do you enjoy reveling in that which causes you pain, Harry?"

"No, of course not, but, I mean he was a Death Eater, he doesn't deserve-"

"Ah, he WAS a Death Eater, Harry, remember that word. Was. Severus has made some bad decisions in the past, this is true, but he has changed, grown, since then. Everyone deserves a second chance. Severus has proved himself to me time and time again. I have told you before, he has my fullest confidence." He paused thoughtfully. "Harry, do you remember when you ventured into the chamber of secrets?"

"Yes." How could he forget?

"Do you recall when I thanked you for your loyalty to me?"

"Because only that would have summond Fawkes."

"Thats right. Severus did not ask for my help. He did not allow Lord Voldemort to know where I was, or even that I was alive. It was Fawkes that felt his pain and went to him."

As he lay in the hospital bed, Snape drifted off to sleep. It was a restless sleep, if not for the pain coursing through his body he would have been tossing and turning all night. As it was, it hurt him badly enough just to lie there. When he could finally sleep no more, he got out of bed once more, this time more successfully. He walked slowly and quietly down the corridors. Each step painful. Finally, he reached his dungeon, the only place he felt truly comfortable. He passed through a hidden door in his office to his personal chambers, at least no one had rifled through his things in his absence. He made his way to his bed, and collapsed upon it, tired beyond all reason. He should be dead, yet somehow he had managed to survive all that Voldemort had thrown at him. He fell fast asleep within seconds.

He was awoken be heavy banging on the door to his chambers, he couldn't make himself move. "What?" he called out.

"Severus? Are you all right?" asked Dumbledore. "Poppy has been having a fit all morning because she could not find you."

"I'm fine Headmaster."

"Will you let me in then?"

"I, yes, hold on, I'll try." grumbled Snape as he attempted to get up again. This time he managed to get his feet onto the floor, but his body quickly followed.

"Severus? What was that sound?" asked Dumbledore in a concerned voice.

"Nothing." Hissed Snape, as he tried to lift himself up. After another minute, he gave up and sighed heavily, "Headmaster, you'll have to," he paused, out of breath, "open the door yourself. I seem incapable of doing it at the present time."

Dumbledore quickly strode into the room, obviously able to acess it the entire time, but he wanted to give Severus the opportunity to do so. "You should go back to the hospital wing, Severus. You will never heal if you spend all your time down here." He said, helping Snape to his bed.

"You know perfectly well I am most comfortable down here."

"Yes, you always were." he paused. "I spoke with Harry, Severus."

Severus closed his eyes. "I am sorry headmaster, I did all I could last night but he found out-"

"That is not what I mean Severus. I meant about his parents." Snape said nothing for a while, "I tried to appologize, but some wounds are too old and too deep to heal."

"I know Severus. Come, or you will be late for breakfast in the Great Hall, I'm sure all of the students will be pleased to see you are back."

Snape scoffed, "Yes, I'm sure they'll be thrilled I haven't died during the night."

Dumbledore laughed and helped Snape walk up to the Great Hall. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. Don't dote on me like a child, I will be fine after some food and rest."

As they entered the Great Hall Everyone stoped talking at once. Usually a scowl from Snape would have made the students avert their eyes, even in his weakend condition, but today, eveyone was staring at the two. Snape straightened up and stopped leaning on Dumbledore. He nodded to the Slytherin table and took his usual seat at the table, the one to the right of Dumbledore. Minerva was already seated in her usual seat, on the left of Dumbledore. It was almost as if nothing had happened, things seemed so absurdly normal, that it was as if the students were dearming all of this.

Snape didn't eat much, a peice of toast, a little pumpkin juice and a cup of tea. Once breakfast was over, he was accosted by a very angry and intimidating Madam Pomfrey who practically dragged him back to the hospital wing.

That afternoon, Harry went to see Snape again, he had been thinking over all the things that Dumbledore had said. Snape was laying there with his eyes closed, still as pale as death, if not for the slight rising and falling of his chest one would easily have thought him to be a corpse. Five minutes passed without Harry saying a word, finally Snape spoke, though he kept his eyes closed. "Well, what is it Potter?"

"How, how are you feeling today, Professor?"

"Ducky. Now, why are you really here?"

"I'm sorry about last night, yelling at you and all."

"Fine." Another minute passed. "Well?"

"I know my father," Harry sighed. And Snape finally opened his eyes. "I know he treated you badly, I'm sorry about that."

Snape's eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure if he should believe him. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"And I'm sorry I called you a coward. It must have taken alot for you to-"

"That's enough." Snape stopped him and sighed thoughtfully. "You and I will never get along I expect, nor does that bother me terribly, however, I have never, and will never harm you, or any other student. I know you think I am an evil man, Mr. Potter, but I am not." Snape laughed. "Mean and nasty, yes, but I stopped being evil long ago."

Harry offered Snape his hand. Severus carefully observed it for a moment, then shook it.

"I still don't like you."

"Nor do I like you, Potter. But I respect you. Do not let me down."

Harry looked shocked, but nodded his head, "I won't, Professor."

"Good. Now go away."

Harry left the infirmary quietly. He had never understood Snape, and he still didn't really, but he felt he could trust him now. He wasn't sure what had happened to make him feel that way, but he felt it all the same.

Severus closed his eyes again, he had never been fond of Harry nor was he fond of most of his students, even those in his own house, but he had seen Potter mature a little and that impressed him. He had been able to admit his father wasn't perfect, that he had in fact been a bully to a young Severus Snape. That was a hard thing for any child to admit, especally since Harry had never seen his father's fault except in the penseive. Snape opened his eyes and saw two young Ravenclaws looking in at him. He scowled and they ran off down the hall. A smirk lit up his face, 'It's good to be home.' he thought.

The End


End file.
